


All in the Way the Cards Fall

by That1SaltyNerd



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ALL I CAN THINK OF IS MECHA STREISAND WITH GODZILLA, Chihaya is only for supporting reasons, I know that’s irrelevant, Literally it's just two bros becoming all around town homo, M/M, My Boyfriend Is The Reason Why I'm Trash For This Ship, Prepare your anuses, Said boyfriend is now ex boyfriend, WHY IS THERE SOUTH PARK FANFICTION IM CRYING, Yaoi, all of the homo, but hey, future smut, im crying, im just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1SaltyNerd/pseuds/That1SaltyNerd
Summary: What will become of the leader of thieves when his heart yearns for someone who he least expected? And more importantly, what will befall the possible couple?





	1. A Fated Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic because I had this idea for a while and this will probs be a multi chaptered fic. 
> 
> Also, I really can go for some onion rings despite it being 2 AM

"Hey, have you heard about that fortune teller? I heard her predictions are scarily accurate?" 

"I heard about her! They say she's a witch or something. Some call her the Maiden of Fate." The comments of civilians melded with the sound of the monorail traveling underground. 

The day was the 22nd of June and a preculiar bespectacled male couldn't help but to overhear the murmurs. 'A fortune teller? Such a thing can't be all that accurate. It's merely chance in what cards must come up.' The scruffy haired raven thought to himself. However, his companion and talking feline, Morgana only added on to his curiosity. 

"The Maiden of Fate? Surely she must have earned such a title, Joker." The cat spoke while poking his head out of the Fool's bag only for a carelessly swaying tail to accompany. 

"If she's this much of a rumored anomaly, why not see where this Maiden resides." Akira spoke low to his partner in crime. A smirk couldn't help but stretch across his face. His inner thief couldn't help but surface slightly. Joker wanted to see this woman's abilities put to work. 

After all, what can she possibly predict something he wasn't already aware of?


	2. The Position of your Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each card is placed in a special position and whatever is revealed will tell what will occur or what has occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it worth going to jail if I were to hold up a Burger King for their onion rings? I'm craving something fierce.

The day stretched on for the leader of thieves. School was just a cover and his sentence. A prison created for trying to only do the right thing at one point in time. The only thing he could think of was that Maiden that was the talk in the monorail cart. 

'Wonder what this Maiden could possibly look like?' That's when his mind decided to act against his owner and give the stereotypical image of a hag reading tarot cards on a tree stump in the woods when the moon is high. Realizing the over exaggeration, Akira shook it off and continued to endure the day. 

As the scruffy haired raven was about to pull himself out of his thoughts, his phone vibrated. With swift moments, the megane stealthily read the text that came from Ryuji. 

[Ryuji: Yo! Any plans after school??"]  
[Ryuji: Wanted to know if ya wanted to work out or run the track.]

As much as Akira wanted to take acception of the offer, he remembered the fortune teller that stole his interest. 

[Me: I had plans made for today. But tomorrow we can, man.] 

There was a pause. 

[Ryuji: What kind of plans? Does it involve a heist?!]  
[Ryuji: I'm only messing. After all, we already took care of that piece of shit and now we're just waiting on his heart to change! Do what ya gotta do!]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, the sun was setting and dusk was coming to tear away the multicolored sky into a dark one pinpointed with stars. But there was a shred of time left before he would have to depart Shinjuku. It took the bespectacled high school student a good bit of time to find the table that was layered with a soft, lilac colored fabric. 

"You seem to be in search of something." An upbeat and fair voice spoke out. It's source being from a woman probably in her early 20's. Her eyes were a deep violet and her hair was long and blonde with a dark headband to give a sort of color balance. She had a kind and warm smile as her gaze was directed to the high school student. 

"Yeah- I'm kind of in search of this fortune teller. She goes by the Maiden of Fate." The raven remarked casually, shoving a hand in his pocket out of habit. 

"Maiden of Fate? Haven't heard that one." The blonde blinked in surprise. "However, you found her. I'm Mifune Chihaya." The reader gave an inviting smile as her chin rested on top of her hands that were loosely connected by her fingers. "Have you come for a reading, little seeker?" 

"Wait you're the fortune teller?" The high school student blinked in slight surprise. "I was expecting some sort of-"

"Hag that read cards on a tree stump in the middle of the woods at night?" The blonde finished his thought in the form of an innocent guess. 

"How did you-"

"Just to show you that I'm the real deal." Chihaya gave a playful little giggle as she removed her elbows from the table which revealed a deck of cards tied in a white ribbon. "Take a seat."

Akira did so as the obvious clairvoyant undid the ribbon and slid the deck of cards towards the raven. "Shuffle the cards and hand them back to me when you felt like you have shuffled enough." The reader instructed in that kind voice. 

Again, Akira did just that. He shuffled, looking at the repeated and seemingly bland design on the backs of each of the cards that mingled with one another at the motion of his swift and careful hands. Finishing his instruction, the student handed the deck of cards to Chihaya.

The blonde ran both of her hands over the cards, letting out a gasp. It was evident to sense the karmic destiny that the cards were figuratively whispering. Even though Akira could only see it as some act or strange occurrence. 

Chihaya then laid out seven cards. The design the cards took resembled an arch or even a horseshoe perhaps. "Each card is placed in a special position and whatever is revealed will tell of what will occur or has occurred." The blonde informed. 

Akira nodded and watched intently as her hand glided to the card at the right (her left). The base of the horseshoe. "Your first card will tell the position of your past." Chihaya informed as she flipped over the first card.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night sky was clear and it seemed ordinary. There was a slight chill in the air but it didn't affect Akira at the slightest. In loungewear, the teenager stepped from his home to investigate the cries for help that were joined with the sounds of resistance and struggle. 

Rushing to the case was a woman trying to get out the grasp of a bald headed man who was either intoxicated and horny or just an all around ass. Listening to his moral compass, the raven rushed to assist the struggling woman. Unfortunately, the police realized who the attacker was and instead convicted the young teen in place of the adult. 

That night ended with police sirens and blinking lights from the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The card revealed two curved interlaced lines with a sword lying in the center of said lines. 

(Five of Swords: shame, disgrace, mistrust, loss, unfair victory, wronged winnings)

"The Five of Swords.." the blonde began, "Your heart, before it became walled and untrusting, reached out to save the damsel that was trying so hard to escape her imprisoner." Chihaya added in her cryptic way. "However, you were marked the villain in the end and now your heart is hardened." The blonde finished. 

Akira couldn't help but smirk. "Well well, either you're the real deal or you have done your research." The raven chuckled as he gave an amused applause. This upset the clairvoyant. 

"The man who pinned you to an unworthy title was high in power and ordered the authorities to lock you up despite him being intoxicated." The blonde remarked, folding her arms.

That shit up Akira real quick. 'There's no denying her power now..' 

"Forgive me for my teasing." The raven apologized sincerely. "You have my full attention. Please continue, Ms. Mifune."


	3. What Becomes of your Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your heart is as fickle as your tongue. But will you come to terms as to what your heart truly wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still craving onion rings to be completely honest

Chihaya nodded in confirmation when the raven gave the okay to continue. "The second card will tell of what is to become of the present." The clairvoyant informed as her hand glided swiftly to the face down card above the Five of Swords. The image depicted an intricate looking grail as the main picture. More like one for decoration rather than drinking. 

(Ace of Cups: Heartfelt news, opportunities within love, an unexpected meeting between two hearts, emotion, depth) 

The reader had a puzzled look upon her face as she pondered. This was certainly a shocking turn of events. 

"Well?" Akira looked at the quizzicalled tarot reader who was transfixed on the card in front of her. "What does it say?" The raven was more curious than impatient if anything. 

The blonde shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Your heart is as fickle as your tongue." The clairvoyant began. "You will fall for a member within your close circle. But it's one you most certainly wouldn't expect. However..will you come to terms as to what your heart truly wants?" 

"What do you mean? Can you give me any insight as to who the party member might be?" Akira was now even more curious than before at this point. 

Chihaya shook her head. "It's not time yet to reveal the hidden influence. The third card will confirm the one who will steal your heart." The reader answered. "But I will show you the third card tomorrow. After all, it is getting late and your guardian is probably going to get very angry with you if you're later than you are now." 

She was right, the sky did get darker and the streets were beginning to thin out more. Sojiro would kick Akira's ass if he didn't make it back soon. 

"I will hold on to the cards since the forecast will be rain for the next few days. I don't read on rainy days." Chaihays chimed. 

The student nodded as he grabbed his bag and thanked her for the paused service. But he was now focused as to what the third card may be. Who is the one he would fall for. Anne? Makoto? Maybe that reporter, Ohya? 

He was soon pulled from his thoughts when he saw Ryuji texted him again. 

[Ryuji: Are you still free tomorrow? I just got some workout equipment at my place and we can do some stuff there if ya want!]

[Ryuji: Unless you have anything else in mind.]

There's was always something about Ryuji that Akira always enjoyed being around. It was something he couldn't put his finger on. But something about seeing that dorky smile of his or hearing him laugh or worship expensive sushi always seemed to brighten his mood. But that's just because they were bros..right? 

Snapping out of it slightly, the student texted back.

[Me: Yeah man! Sounds great.] 

There was a short pause.

[Ryuji: Awesome! See ya then!] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the usual monorail ride back to Cafe LeBlanc, Akira trudged up the stairs to the loft that was slowly becoming more of a living space for the Fool. 

"So how was the reading? Is the Maiden as good as the rumors say?" Morgana asked with a yawn since he was sleeping on Akira's bed. 

Not giving a care about still being in his school clothes, the bespectacled student kicked off his shoes, blazer, and shirt so he could crawl under the covers and into the trundle bed that he grown accustomed to. Even with Morgana's constant questions and yells to wake the Fool up for answers, the scruffy haired teen already was taken into a deep sleep.


	4. The Hidden Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could the one who had stolen Akira's heart really be his best friend all along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep and there are no good horror movies on Netflix. Frick.

It was now Wednesday and the raven began his morning like every other day. The same old whispers and rumors of the Thieves lingering in the air along with Morgana giving advice and tips on their next move. 'Just another day in paradise.' The student thought to himself followed by a mental sigh. 

As the day agonizingly stretched, Akira and the other students were finally let free by the final bell. Knowing which way to go, the raven walked over to Ryuji's place and was greeted by his companion. The short haired blond dawned his casual workout attire which were a pair of red track pants from his school gym uniform and a white muscle shirt. 

The way the shirt only seemed to make the Charioteer's biceps and lean body seem like a work of art was almost breathtaking. Half the time, Akira would wonder if he was seeing Ryuji in a similar way as when Yusuke looks at everything that had artistic potential. 

However, Akira was pulled back to reality with a loud, "YO! CAN YOU HEAR ME??!" From his companion. The raven blinked a bit and nodded. 

"Yeah uh- sorry bout that. I guess I zoned out." The Fool remarked in hopes to dismiss his now obvious stating a few seconds ago. Thankfully, Ryuji shrugged it off and invited the teen in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The workout with Ryuji was intense but rewarding. There were jokes exchanged, opinions on life and the corrupted adults that are strung all over the world. But that's when Akira remembered that reading and the third card. The hidden influence.

"Ryuji. Has any of the girls mentioned anything about me recently?" Akira asked while taking a swig from the water bottle. 

Ryuji raised a brow and paused the speed of the treadmill to focus on the leader's question. "What do you mean? They talk to you more than me. Well- Ann usually gets on me for money that I owe her in middle school." The blonde remarked with a sigh while remembering how he was no where near close to paying off that debt that he owed Ann. 

"I was just asking is all." The male responded, grabbing the rag to wipe the sweat from his face and hair. "I went to that tarot reader and it just had me thinking is all." The raven kind of admitted. 

"You actually believe in that stuff?" Ryuji asked. "Tarot and fortune telling isn't real." Coming from the teen who steals heart and has a giant undead pirate riding a ship as a persona. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing special. Just how I was convicted for a mischarged felony." Akira half lied. The last thing he needs to admit is the possible person who is stealing his heart. 

"Must be a coincidence or something." The Charioteer dismissed. It's evident he wasn't going to be of no help in seeing who's Akira's potential thief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira was starting to change his clothes when he heard his phone go off. It was a notification from the Ask the Thieves Channel. Someone gave only a single warning of 'Stop them. Please.'

Maybe it was a quick message due to the writer's life was being potentially threatened. But Ryuji was already gung-ho and ready to head to Mementos to kick shadow ass. 

It wasn't long before the team had arrived at the subway and already speeding through the dark and twisted tunnels of Mementos. Shadows and treasure were riddled about and the gang continued to descend lower and lower within the depths of the collective hearts of others. 

Soon enough, the ominous red vortex was present and it only made the heavy air shudder from the foreboding presence of it all. 

"Are you all ready?" Morgana asked as the team collected themselves. With all of the confirmation from the team, Morgana drove right inside, awaiting as to what may lie on the other side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other side of the vortex was empty but the walls were pulsing and veins were strung and fused onto the rhythmically pulsating walls. It was as if they were inside an actual heart. 

The shadow was already manifested out of its human form and soon appeared before the Thieves of Heart. "Welcome to my home." The shadow bellowed. It looked like it would be a persona. But even as a shadow it still seemed off. It had the form of a black demon that seemed to drip ink from its body. 

"Shut up with the greetings! We'll take your heart and kick your ass however hard we got to!" Ryuji provoked as veins started to stealthily remove themselves from the wall and ink began to drip from the ceiling. 

"I have no intention of fighting. In fact, I want you all as my PERMANENT guests!" The demon began to laugh. 

"Retreat! Now!" Morgana yelled out. But it was no use. The veins ensnared their feet. Akira looked down to see the veins already crawling up his and his team's legs. With a final attempt, he mustered up the last of his ability before his vision started to blur from the construction of the viscous enemies. 

"Flauros!" Akira called out as he coasted Agilao at the veins that were starting to climb on Ryuji. With the veins dying off, Joker gave off one final command. "Run, Skull!" 

As hesitant as the blonde was, he knew he couldn't do anything here just yet and retreating was the best possible thing. "Shit!" Was the last thing he said before running through the vortex. 

'I now know who stole my heart..' Joker thought to himself as he slowly started to lose consciousness like his other members. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chihaya stood by the window of her home, looking at the moon and holding a cup of coffee while a candle was aglow with a paper prayer attached to it. On the tabletop that it stood on was joined by seven cards. But now the third was revealed. It depicted a man of high ranking controlling two steeds to his drawn cart. The top of the card with the number seven in Roman numerals and the bottom giving a title to the card, "Le Chariot".

(VII- The Chariot: progression, drive, assertion, control, will, might, forwardness, unyielding)

"Now will the feelings of the one who stole your heart be able to bring you back from the darkness?" Chihaya asked to no one in particular. "Regardless, I'll keep you in my prayers, Little Seeker."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joker was close to being enveloped in darkness at this point. He knew when he was bested, but he saved the right man for the job to bring them all back. After all, he placed his faith in the one he now realized he had feelings for. 

'You truly are a thief...Ryuji...'


	5. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you reach out to him? Or will you be stubborn and go against what I will instruct?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to try and end off the cliff hanger I created 
> 
> After all, there's four more chapters after this one.

"You're actually the last person I'd ever imagine to come to me." The diviner remarked, blinking a bit at the short haired blonde on the other side of the table. With his usual stance and carefree attitude now replaced with a tense form and a worried expression that he was masking expertly. Too bad the clairvoyant could still see it clearly. 

"Yeah well- I'm not here to humor you. I still don't believe in this stuff." Ryuji remarked, crossing his arms against his chest. Leave it to him to try and retain his pride when all of his friends were in danger in the depths of Mementos. 

"Then why are you here if you don't believe in my work? Is it because the one who finally confessed his love to you is now someone he's not?" Chihaya tilted her head only for the male to bang his hands against the surface top in anger. She hit a nerve. 

"Quit prying dammit! Tell me what I need to do to save him! I'm losing my shit, lady!" Ryuji growled only to try and calm down a bit. "I'm sorry. It's just- I can't believe he put this much trust in me to save him and the others. I can't let him down now." Ryuji confessed as he sat down in the empty chair. The seven cards were still laid out with three still revealed. The Five of Swords, the Ace of Cups, and the Chariot. 

"This will tell of the obstacle ahead." The clairvoyant informed as her hand moved to the center card. "Can you reach out to him? Or will you be stubborn and go against what I will instruct?" The diviner raised a brow to the Charioteer.

"I'll listen to what you have to say." Ryuji answered as Chihaya flipped the fourth card.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pathways of Mementos were just as dark and ominous as ever. And knowing he had to descend quite a bit of levels to get where they were yesterday would be a challenge. However, the blonde excelled in track so this wasn't anything he couldn't manage.

'Akira...I'm an idiot for not seeing your feelings. But don't think I won't kick your ass for doing something this stupid once we get out of here.' The Charioteer thought to himself. 

With time dragging on and dodging many shadows, Ryuji stopped at a vivid red door where the vortex used to be. "The hell is this?" Ryuji was stealthy about this despite his usual rushing head on tactics. But eventually he became impatient and did his usual thing, which was kick the door open and run head on in. What could you expect?

The pulsating walls were gone and were replaced with architectured walls with doors leading off into other areas and a hallway that branched from either side. 'Where the fuck is that demon bastard?' Skull asked himself as he checked each door to realize they wouldn't budge. 

"Welcome again to my home." That deep voice from before spoke. It was the demon. 

"Alright you bastard! Start talking now or I'll-" Ryuji spun on his heal but he saw a Joker there grinning with his hands shoved in his pockets like always. "Joker?"

The raven chuckled only for a deep one to escape rather than his more teenage toned laugh to come out. "Or you'll what? Joker isn't here at the moment. Hell is a noisy place, you know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clairvoyant turned the card to a demonic figure with antlers with two people chained to the pedestal it was standing upon. The top of the card was labeled with 'XV' and to accompany it was the title, "Le Diable".

(XV- The Devil: enslavement, evil, darkness, sin, addictions, temptations, lies, bad habits) 

"The dark force that he saved you from has taken ahold of him." The diviner began, "he may be strong in potential, but that is the reason why the entity decided to use him. Be weary for now your enemy is wearing a very familiar face."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'She was right.' Ryuji thought to himself as the demon walked towards Skull carelessly. 

"That little tarot reader is something else isn't she?" The demon mused, "she would make an excellent slave as soon as I leave this place." The entity grinned wickedly. "After all, you are the reason why I now have such a good body to use. I thank you for that." The evil spirit taunted. 

Ryuji wanted to punch the demon so hard. But he couldn't move. This wasn't just a palace, this was the realm that exists within the demon's actual heart. "Bastard! Let me go! Give me back Joker and the others!" 

"You have quite the spirit." The demon smirked as he moved inches towards the blonde's face. "You can't hide your feelings from me. You want your friend back more than the others but you can't come to terms with that. Especially knowing that I'm Joker now." The demon grinned as he held the Charioteer's chin with a gloved thumb and forefinger. "Or should I say, I'm now Akira Kurusu." 

"Shut the hell up! You aren't either! You're just a coward in his body!" Skull resisted, trying so hard not to let his realized desires cloud his mind. It was Akira's body touching him. But it wasn't Akira doing the touching. So why did it feel just as good?

"Oh? To me, your desires are screaming to be touched more." The entity chuckled. "I wanted to touch you and kiss you for so long..Ryuji.." The evil spirit spoke once more but in Akira's voice. The raven moved to the Charioteer's neck and placed feather light kisses on the surface while letting his hot breath graze as well.

Ryuji had to stay strong. The demon was tempting him. But the temptation felt so good. He wanted more. "You're not..stop..mn fuck.." Ryuji groaned as he balled his fists tight. But the demon stopped. 

"You're so strong willed, Ryuji. I always loved that about you." The demon mused. "I want to pleasure you. Don't you love me?" The entity was feeling Ryuji's resistance starting to falter. 

"I do love you." Skull admitted, "but this isn't you. I know this isn't you." Ryuji growled as the demon groped the blonde's hardening member. 

"You're so hard.." The entity remarked as he massaged the Charioteer's bulge. "Let me take care of it for you. I'm just as hard for you as well..I want you just as bad.." The possessed Akira tempted as he pressed his own bulge against Ryuji's causing him to moan.

"I can't. You're not hi- fuck!" Ryuji groaned as the demon pressed him against the wall. The demon chuckled as he whispered something in his ear. It was tempting whispers of everything that he could offer Ryuji. Everything he could do as Akira that Akira himself couldn't do. And with each promise and offer, Ryuji's eyes began to haze over until he was hypnotized. 

"Oi, jackass, are ya done teasing me or are you going to kiss me now?" Ryuji snapped. 

"The dumb ones always crack eventually. But I can see why Akira kept you around." The demon laughed as he pressed his bulge against Ryuji's again. "You want it, babe?" The entity mused in his deep voice as the blonde began leaving kisses on the Devil's neck. 

"I do." The fallen Charioteer grinned as he closed the space between himself and the entity's lips. "More than I ever thought."


	6. Attitudes of Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are very loyal to me. I like that about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate 12 granola bars today and I don't regret my decisions at all

With a swift motion, the air distorted to reveal a card that was showing six curved lines with a sword through its center.

(Seven of Swords: Deception, thievery, a game of lies and truths, earning trust to steal the target, stealthiness) 

Chihaya looked at the Charioteer as his brown eyes had a doubtful, yet quizzical, gaze. "There's a game now ready to be played." Chihaya began, "This will be who dominates who and who walks free with their winnings. This is a matter of who is going to ultimately trick the other." The diviner remarked. 

Ryuji had his thumbs hooked around the belt loops of his uniform bottoms as he raised a brow, "So it's not going to be easy? Well what should I do then?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The demon chuckled at how Skull was now under his command. With a smirk, he helped the blonde close in the space between them and locked into a lustful kiss. Ryuji grabbed a fistful of the fallen leader's vest and brought him closer as the demon grinned more within the kiss. In response, the entity pinned Skull to the wall with his knee now grinding against the Charioteer's hardening member. 

The Devil was already wrapping his tongue around the blonde's own when he heard an explosion go off in one of the hallways. Growling, the fallen thief pulled away as Ryuji gave a look of anger as well. "Who was the bastard who caused that?" The blonde growled as his grip tightened on his blunt weapon. The demon chuckled and placed a reassuring kiss on Skull's lips. "Would you like to take care of any outside intruders for me? I'll reward you with much more of my undivided attention."

Ryuji nodded and placed a hard kiss on the entity's lips and headed off to the source of the explosion. Upon arrival, Skull seen it to be Morgana and Anne struggling greatly within the confines of the viscous wall. 

"Skull! You're back!" Morgana lit up as he swore to himself at being unable to break free. 

"Morgana wait- that's not Ryuji." Anne cut the feline off with a glare. Due to that deduction, the blonde couldn't help but give a chuckle followed by a venomous grin as he brandished his pipe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skull strode into the throne room after his order to see the raven still in his thief attire, sitting carelessly on a throne made of veins. "Were our guests being too rowdy?" The demon mused with a toothy smirk. 

"Yeah. Shut them the hell up real quick. They never stood a chance." Skull gave a sadistic chuckle while he watched his leader walk from the throne to grab him by the chin. 

"You are very loyal to me. I like that about you." the demon purred as he kissed Ryuji with a chuckle. 

Skull eagerly returned it until a whip wrapped around the entity's ankle catching him off guard.


	7. What Should I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once you come to terms with what you truly feel, your heart will resonate to such proportions that even the tricksters will hear you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think people would've liked this fanfic so far holy shit

"A game of truth and lies? Then what should I do to outsmart a demon?" Ryuji asked with a raised brow. He was wanting answers at this point and since the tarot reader is his only reliable intel, he had no choice but to listen to what her and the cards had to say. 

"You'll figure out what to do. Others may see you as idiotic, but you are useful and smart enough to overcome the enemy wearing your cherished friend's face." Chihaya assured. "Now shall we take a look at what the sixth card advises?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whip tightened around the fallen leader's ankle only for the user to jerk it and attempt to catch the entity off balance. But due to the raven's reflexes, the entity luckily recovered and summoned Mothman to send an electric shock to the user hiding within the shadow. However, the user already fled from the darkness as a Garula spell was cast. 

The demon, hearing the gust, summoned Fuu-Ki to cast wind wall and repel the attack. "Looks like my two guests couldn't behave and stay in their cage." The demon chuckled. "You do realize you'll be hurting your friend's body right? How do you think he would feel about getting hurt by his beloved friends?" The entity laughed sadistically. "No matter, I don't need personas to dispose of you all. This body's innate power can turn me into one!" The demon laughed as he ripped off Joker's mask. 

Black flames erupted in place of blue as his voice became distorted. "I, Belial, will dispose of you all!" The demon roared as Akira's body disappeared and the demon rose again. However, the demon's glory was thrown off when a familiar skeletal pirate riding his ship headbutt right into the demon, knocking him off guard. 

"There's no way. You were under my spell! How dare you defy me!" Belial roared as Skull looked at him with his usual deviance. 

"I was never under your spell, jackass! I learned how to lie and manipulate from you!" Ryuji shouted as he sent Captain Kidd for another attack. 

"So that bomb. You planted it just so you can use that as a distraction to free the two?!" Belial was dumbfounded. "There is no way a monkey like you could've done this!" The demon howled. 

Hearing that insult, he gritted his teeth. "This monkey managed to outsmart you. You took the one person who never ridiculed me away. He would've never dove half the things you did to me as him! And this monkey is about to kick some serious ass!" Skull shouted. In response, Captain Kidd was engulfed in blue flames only for the final transmutation to occur.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The diviner flipped the sixth card in response to the Charioteer's nod to continue. The card depicted two coins side by side with one another with floral patterns about them. 

(Two of Coins: Balance, recovery, finding yourself to find ultimate resolve)

"Once you come to terms with what you truly feel, your heart will resonate to such proportions that even the tricksters will hear you." Chihaya remarked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the flames dispersed, a monkey donned in punker clothing and a very exaggerated mohawk appeared upon a golden cloud. "This is my voice! You'll never control me and you will give back what you took! Kick his ass! Seiten Taisei!" Skull shouted as the Charioteer's trickster attacked the demon with great force. 

The demon growled and couldn't keep up with the trickster's erratic attacks that always hit the mark. But once Seiten Taisei hit the demon with Ziodyne, it was all over. Belial groaned as Skull pointed his shotgun to the entity's head.

"I stole it! Your thieving essence residing in another's heart!" Skull shouted as he pulled the trigger. 

The bullet hit home and the demon screamed one last time before he dissipated away, leaving a fainted Joker in its place. Ryuji, proud of himself that he defeated the entity, noticed that the space that Belial created was coming apart. He picked up the unconscious Fool and quickly ran out, meeting with Morgana and Ann with only a fraction of a second to spare.


	8. A Sweet Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You must be a thief. Because you stole my first kiss, you jackass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally this fanfic went from me craving onion rings to actually wanting to finish this fic 
> 
> I'm going to try and finish these last two chapters

"Akira.." The voice sounded through the fathomless darkness. 

"Akira..." There it was again. It sounded so familiar.

"AKIRA, YOU LAZY NUMBNUTS, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The voice screamed which ended up causing the raven to jolt awake. 

The bespectacled male was in his loungewear as he rubbed his head. "Ngh..where am I?" The Fool blinked a few times to see that he was now in his room within the attic of the cafe. There were 'Get Well Soon' balloons everywhere and the gang all sitting at the table glaring at Ryuji for scaring their leader awake. 

"Relax, I carried you back here. You're not as heavy as I thought you'd be." Ryuji remarked. 

"I see." Akira replied. "I apologize for troubling you all." 

Ryuji punched him playfully on the shoulder and gave that dorky smile of his. "Chill man! It wasn't you. Besides I should be thanking you for saving me so I can save you guys." The Charioteer grinned. 

"Right.."

"Lighten up! We even bought you a cake! You deserve it after all for all that you've done." Ryuji added as the raven gave a smile and nodded in response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the team bid farewell and parted their ways for the night, Ryuji was the only one to stick around. In fact, he never left the raven's side the whole duration of their little recovery party.

"Listen Ryuji..I-" Akira paused, trying to find the right words. "I like you a lot but I don't know how to face you after all what that demon did when he used my body like that." 

"Ease off. It wasn't you who did all that." Ryuji dismissed. "And I know you like me. I just can't believe I was this dumb to not realize that you did until the last minute." The Charioteer rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Ryuji.." 

"Yeah? What's u-" The blonde turned to answer the raven but was cut off by the unexpected kiss. 

The raven was expecting the other to pull away. He feared it but his fears were put aside when the blonde started to eagerly return the kiss.

Ryuji shuffled on the bed and pulled away slightly and looked at the Fool with a soft grin. "You must be a thief. Because you stole my first kiss, you jackass." The Charioteer chuckled as he reconnected their lips.

Akira brought the blonde into his arms where he stripped off his shirt beforehand only for the other to take off his yellow muscle shirt. The raven's hands glided along the Charioteer's body as Ryuji's hands rested and rubbed at Akira's sides. Ryuji's touch was gentle in comparison to his brash personality. But to the blonde, the raven's stealthy touch made him melt within this kiss.

The Charioteer slid his tongue into the other's mouth where their tongues danced with their own intimacy as the two teens found a unifying force pull them together in ways they've never felt until now. A unity between their hearts. 

With a night of making out and the two showing the other their passion and feelings for one another, they fell asleep on the raven's bed with only the moon's serene light casting a spotlight on the newfound couple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the diviner placed her empty coffee mug down on the windowsill, she gave a peaceful smile, looking at the seventh and final card of the tarot spread. The image was of two cups standing next to each other with a floral pattern erupting from the space between them. 

(Two of Cups: Love, two hearts connecting, romance, the start of a beautiful relationship, promise, unity)

"You have both come a long way. And now both of you have found peace within each other." Chihaya said gently as the moonlight illuminated the last card.


	9. An Awaited Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop apologizing. I fucking just want you here now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this fic. God bless. 
> 
> Also I finally got my onion rings last week!

"Ya know, part of me wishes I saw your feelings for me when you sacrificed yourself, I wish I saw them sooner." Ryuji sighed but saw the raven shake his head. 

"Ryuji, all I care is that you and I are- ya know-" but before he could continue, the blonde connected his lips with the raven's once again. But it wasn't just a peck or a gentle kiss, it was a kiss that said "Stop apologizing. I fucking just want you here now."

Akira read the intensity of the kiss and instantly returned it. The raven let out a slight groan as he leaned back with the blonde crawling on top of the other. The raven didn't care. Ryuji pulled away with a breathy chuckle. "I love you." Ryuji chuckled. "I fucking love you!" The blonde looked at the other as he pecked the raven's lips. "I always thought I would be with some hot chick but I had my heart stolen by my best friend!"

Ryuji looked at the raven and gave him a soft kiss to show he meant nothing bad by it. He then took his attention to the raven's neck where he removed the other's button up and placed kisses on the raven's neck. "You have been on my mind from the minute I wake up until I go to sleep." The blonde admitted as he placed more kisses on the fair skinned neck. "Even then, you find a way in my dreams. You ruined me, Akira." The blonde admitted. 

Akira let out gasps in response to each rough and gentle kiss that was placed on his neck. "Ryuji.." was all that could escape his mouth. He craned his neck forward to move the strap of the blonde's undershirt so he could kiss the Charioteer's collarbone while snaking his free hand underneath the others shirt to rub his back. "You have always been on my mind for the longest time. I thought I would never get to kiss you and be this close to you." The bespectacled male admitted. 

Ryuji was taken back by those words and nuzzled into the others neck. "I don't want to share you with anyone else. You are my first kiss. My first love. My heart wants nothing else but you." The blonde admitted. 

Akira looked at the other and placed kisses on the blonde's neck this time. "You can't have anyone else either, Ryuji. You're mine and mine alone." The raven remarked. He was hesitant in what he wanted to do due to what Belial did to the blonde in his body. 

Ryuji looked at the other and saw the hesitance. "You're not tellin me something." The blonde remarked as he moved to face the raven. "You're hesitating." The raven stopped and looked away from the blonde. 

"I want to be as bold as you right now. But after all that demon did to you in my body, I don't want to replicate that." Akira admitted. In surprise, Ryuji took off the other's glasses to look at those silver irises. 

"That demon did what he did to trick me and lure me. If you tried to arouse me and kiss my neck, you'd be doing it as yourself. As the guy that I love." Ryuji answered as he gently kissed the other for reassurance. "That's why I also wanted you here. I wanted you to break you out of this hesitant crap. You aren't that demon. You're you. You're Akira Kurusu, my boyfriend that I want to spend all my life with." 

Akira's cheeks reddened slightly. "You really think all of that?" 

"Of course, you idiot!"

The raven sat back up to move closer to the other's neck. "If you want to arouse me, do it. You know that I want you to- gah!" But the Fool already slowly locked up the other's neck and he gently kissed and nibbled on the hotspot on the blonde's neck. "Shit babe-" Ryuji moaned as he tilted his neck to give the other more access. 

Ryuji enjoyed the stimulation. It was different from when Belial did it in his body. This one had passion behind it instead of lust. He moved the raven's shirt up and rubbed his side. Akira let a moan out as he started to nibble and suck on the hotspot as the blonde gasped which caused the Charioteer to grip hard at the other's side. 

"Fuck!" The raven moaned loud at having his side being gripped. Ryuji grinned and did it again to give the other pleasure. The raven then moved his hands down to peel off the other's undershirt while the blonde did the same, leaving them both shirtless. "You're so perfect." Akira remarked as he moved to explore the Charioteer's toned body.

"Same goes for you, babe." Ryuji groaned as he moved to place kisses on the other's bare body. "I have a model for a boyfriend. Everything about you is perfect." The blonde added on with each kiss on the raven's body. 

With each kiss felt like electricity going through his body and moved his knee up to rub against the blonde's crotch. Ryuji grunted as he moved his hips to thrust against his knee which led to Akira feeling the other's erection in his shorts. The Fool became bold and just started to grope it and tease it while Ryuji let out groans in response. The Charioteer ended up pinning the raven's hands above him as he ground his crotch against the leader's.

"You're driving me so crazy. I want to do more." The blonde growled. "I want to go farther." Ryuji confessed with his breath raspy and deep. His breathing was getting heavy as his body was starting to behave by instinct. Akira couldn't find the words. Instead, he responded by bucking his hips to meet Ryuji's allowing his newfound boyfriend to know he was just as hard. The blonde groaned as he unbuckled Amira's belt and then undid the blue jeans to pull them down. What Ryuji did next was something that even surprised Akira; the Charioteer trailed kisses along the Fool's body only to pull the raven's underwear down by tugging the waistband down with his teeth. Once they were down, Ryuji grinned as he connected their lips. Akira was aroused by that and he knew it. "I learned from the best, Joker." The blonde teased as he reached for the drawer underneath the coffee table for a bottle of lube. After pulling his own shorts down as well as his underwear, the blonde squeezed some into his hand and pumped himself to its full length until he was lubricated. 

Ryuji's breathing was heavy when he saw his leader underneath him and how they were about to go farther. Molding their lips together once again, Ryuji slowly started to slide himself in. Akira let out a groan at how massive Ryuji was while the blonde slowly made his way in, almost losing it to his instincts due to how tight the raven was. As soon as he was able to stop, the blonde pulled away to let the Fool adjust. "F..Fuck.." the blonde stammered to say as the raven underneath's face was twisted in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You're big.." Akira groaned as he looked at the boy above him with a few tears pricking his eyes due to the intensity of being stretched like this. Ryuji's eyes were only focused on him. Only him. The raven didn't know how to take it. He knew the blonde's loyalty to him was strong, but he never seen his gaze /this/ focused. Even on their heists he's never seen such intensity in those brown eyes. "Ryuji.."

"Am I hurting you?" Was the only thing the blonde remarked. "I want us both to feel good with this but I can't see you in pain. Only thing I can think about now is protecting you like how your protected us. I will swing at anyone who even gives you a dirty look! You don't understand how bad I want you at this point. I want to tell you I love you until my voice gives out, man. I want to kiss you all day and all night." Ryuji was throwing confessions like it was judgement day. 

Akira's widened eyes softened as he craned his neck forwards to softly connect his lips with the Charioteer's. "You drive me just as crazy. It's just us right now and I'm not planning on going anywhere." The raven assured as he pulled away to say such. The Fool then moved his hips to show he was adjusted now and Ryuji nodded. 

The blonde moved his hips back and then forward once again, slowly gaining a rhythm while trying to compose himself from the amounts of pleasure his body was gaining. Ziodyne couldn't compare to the amount of electricity coursing through the blonde's body. He felt the heat in the room slowly rise due to their bodies and their closeness, but he didn't care. Akira was his only concern. 

"You don't have to go easy on me. I can take it." Akira remarked as the blonde bent down to lick the tiny tears that rolled down the raven's face. In response, the blonde started going harder inside of the other. But with this being Akira's first time, he didn't expect it to still be slightly hurting. "Fuck.." 

Ryuji picked up on this and took the Fool's legs and wrapped them around his waist where he started screwing him at a new angle. Moans were escaping his throat as he watched the other underneath him writhe and squirm. His string of involuntarily moans, however, was interrupted with a grunt when he felt the others hole contract hard against his member. "Aki- FUCK!" The blonde shouted only to see a slight grin on the trickster's face. "Now I won't go easy on you, babe." The blonde gave a breathy chuckle as he started moving hard into the other. 

The raven, now adjusted to the other's cock, started to feel the constricted moans leave his throat as well. Even with his pastimes being getting into shape in regards to heists, Akira moved his hips against the other's thrusts which elicited a hiss from the Charioteer as a result due to the resistance between the two. 

"Little freak. Was wondering when you'd try to start messing." Ryuji grinned as he put more effort into his thrusts. Tightening his hold on the raven's legs with one arm, the Charioteer moved back only to let his precum leak while he guided the tip around Akira's hole only to slam hard back inside of the Fool.

"Son of a- SHIT!" The Fool yelped at the blonde's stunt. Now starting to fully impaled and ruthlessly fucked into the couch, Akira moved up to cling around Ryuji's neck where he connected their lips to a heated kiss. With intertwining tongues met with grunts and moans, the raven could feel the blonde move slightly slower. But it wasn't out of savoring the kiss. 

Ryuji's arms moved underneath Akira and held him close where he managed to pick up the Fool and get up, still inside the Trickster. The Charioteer pressed the raven to the wall with a grin as he pulled away from the kiss. "You aren't going to make me come just yet. I'm going to show you every possible position I can put you in." Ryuji chuckled as he started thrusting upwards inside of Akira. 

This in turn caused the raven to move up and down against the wall as he could hear moans and grunts escaping the Charioteer. He noticed how the others muscles were all starting to pop out slightly from the pleasure overload. Akira thought he could accommodate the process by licking up and suckling on the sweet spot on the Charioteer's neck. 

"Shit man.." the blonde moaned as he tilted his neck for the raven. His thrusts were starting to become more erratic at this point. "I'm about to shoot!" Ryuji tried his hardest to hold it back as he thrusted a few more times before filling Akira to the point where the raven felt like he was full and leaking. But Ryuji wasn't done just yet. He unlatched Akira's legs from his waist and pulled out of him to see the raven's bouncing and leaking cock. "It's best if you lean back unless you want me to blow you on the floor." The Charioteer chuckled as he licked the other's precum and moved to the tip where he started to suck off the Trickster to the best of his ability. 

Akira threw his head back at the warmth around his mouth. "Son of a bitch.." the raven groaned as he felt his hips move upwards on their own into his boyfriend's mouth. "It's too much..!" The Fool was groaning from the added pleasure. He was dripping on the floor, his legs were wobbling, and now he couldn't even think comprehensible thoughts until his perception went hazy. 

The next thing he remembered was waking up to something cold moving along his body. Coming to, he seen the blonde wearing only his grey cargo shorts while wiping off the cum from the other's body and face while cleaning off the puddle on the floor. Akira looked around to reassess himself and saw their discarded clothes by the couch. But when he saw Ryuji's underwear still there to discover he was free balling, the raven could feel himself get aroused again.

"Already getting hard again? Damn." Ryuji grinned as he knelt down to slowly lick the full length of the other's cock and kiss its tip. "As much as I would love to keep seeing you as a cute moaning mess, you need to rest. You can't even move your legs from all that I did to you." Ryuji grinned with a chuckled as he moved up to softly kiss Akira. 

The raven lazily returned the kiss after letting out a moan from the slight pleasurable attention his cock just got from his lover. He then had his arms thrown over the others shoulder where Ryuji guided him to the couch. He then was placed on the couch only for Ryuji to sit vertically and lay back where he outstretched out his arms for him. Akira, to the best of his ability, made his way to the blonde where he was met with soft kisses from the blonde. 

Ryuji gave a light chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the other securely and nuzzled into the mess of black curls that Akira had where they both drifted into a peaceful sleep due to the intensity of their passionate body language.

After all that happened, he was glad that he ran into that fortune teller. Because thanks to her, he now was with the dorky boy that stole his heart and he couldn't be happier at this point. Even happy to the point where the Fool nuzzled into the blonde's neck with a peaceful and content smile on his visage.


End file.
